Desperation
by Josie Cate
Summary: They thought they left it behind them. They thought nothing could go wrong, for them or those they thought they didn't care about and had thought they wouldn't miss. How terribly wrong they were. Before the end they will be in Desperation . . .


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places that are used in the original film (the Pirates of the Caribbean) however I am the owner of certain characters I have created. I hope you all like this as much as you did my first fan fic but if you don't I really couldn't care less but if you don't like it review any way and tell me what's wrong with it. I can't promise that I'll fix everything because I might not want to but all of you review it!  
  
Authors note: ok my second fan fic! It is of course based on the Pirates of the Caribbean. Enjoy!  
  
The second he was sure the entire crew was either asleep or passed out, Johnny grabbed his pack from under his bed and silently opened his door. He crept up the stairs, keeping to the sides so as not to invoke the parts of each step that squeak incessantly. He had tried this many times but for some unknown reason he felt like this time he might actually escape from the Pearl and all of its barbarities. With that comforting thought in mind, Johnny skipped over the rough, splintered and unpolished wood of the deck and ran down the gang plank as fast as he could while trying to stay silent at the same time. He had never gotten this far and freedom was just a few steps out of reach when he suddenly fell of the plank and into the water surrounding Port Royal. It was COLD. Johnny sighed, thinking he had been caught once again; he looked at the plank, no one there. He realised that he mustn't have been walking straight as he was trying to look behind him and run at the same time. He shrugged and began to make his way to the shore.  
  
Just as Johnny reached the shore he felt a pang of guilt about abandoning the crew, this was an unusual thing to happen and Johnny thought a moment before deciding that he had NOT felt guilty he had felt cold. Impulsively he turned to face the cause of his misery and mock-saluted the black sails of the only home he'd ever known. Little did he know that in the town a girl of 16 was saying farewell to her own home in her own way.  
  
Casey had just finished packing and threw her bag out the window before a problem fell heavily in her lap. How was she to get down herself? She poked her head out the window just in time to see her bag land with a dull thud on the packed dirt of the road four stories below. If she jumped she was bound to break something, she couldn't go by the stairs or out the front door. There were two problems with leaving the normal way, one being the teachers who guard the halls and two being that the stairs and the door squeaked, badly. She had no choice now though. She had to leave or face a whipping tomorrow for throwing her belongings out a window. Casey started to pace, glad that she at least had her own room in this hell-house. After a few moments she gave up and flopped onto her bed. Her bed! She threw herself off the bed, turned around and began tying her blankets and sheets together, thankful that being winter she had several spare blankets on her bed.  
  
Casey finished tying the bedding together and tied one end of her makeshift rope to the bedpost and threw the other out the window. Carefully she climbed onto the windowsill and lowered herself out the window holding on desperately to the bed covers. Suddenly she fell as the bed flew across the room to slam noisily into the wall. Casey winced. That sound would wake everyone in the building. She had just reached the ground when a yell protruded from the window she had just left. She looked up, and ran, trying to hitch her bag onto her back at the same time.  
  
How was she to leave the city? There was only one way out of this miserable mud pit and that was by boat. She knew nothing of boats! Nothing! She didn't even know the name of that pole thing that sits in the middle and holds those things that catch the wind. Still if it was the only way to leave she had to find a way to get passage.  
  
She ran to the docks, hoping that she could persuade a captain to let her leave with them. But what kind or crew would be setting sail at four in the morning? Certainly not a respectable one. There was only one other option seeing as she had no money to buy a boat. She would have to steal one and see if she could work out how the stupid thing was supposed to sail.  
  
Johnny left the eating-house at about four in the morning and set off for the only ship in the harbour other than the one he'd just escaped. He boarded the ship and checked that no one was present in the cabins and such. Confident that the ship was empty he began to ready the ship for setting sail.  
  
Casey got to the dock panting and calling herself many kinds of idiot. There was only two ships in the harbour and she definitely didn't like the look of the black one. The other however had a boy who didn't look much older that her rushing about tying ropes and doing other such things. She hesitated a moment then ran towards the second ship, seeing that it was called the Horizon and sprinted into the cabin when the boy had his back turned. There she hid under the bed, reasoning that the boy couldn't abandon her if he didn't know she was there. She fell asleep.  
  
Authors note: how do you like it? Review it for me because I can't hear you if you tell the screen you thought it was crap! I'm sorry guys but the next chapter might take a while. I'm having a serious case of writers block at the moment but hopefully I will be over it soon. 


End file.
